Fears
by AOIchi
Summary: You're alone and scared on the bar.. But everything change when you found Mikoto just the two of you on his room.. What's gonna happen? (Mikoto x Reader) a fluffy story. Reviews please!


It's been a very long time I didn't do a one-shot/drabbles or whatever you call it~ But once I got an idea it didn't come only one, it come 3 ideas at once! check out what fan fiction I'm gonna do on the end of this fan fiction..

**Warning! : A failure on making kissing parts/the sweet part TT,TT (Please teach me,senpai!)**

* * *

**Fears (Mikoto x Reader)**

* * *

Kusanagi was busy warning the boys to not overdue things since they were planning to head out, having some business to settle with the _yakuza_. Don't minding them. I'm who's on the counter was playing with the buttons on the remote control. Who knows, maybe I can found an interesting channel to watch.. I keep on pressing, but I ended up paused on the weather forecast.

"Today on Shizume City it will raining badly-"

Kusanagi who heard the weather forecast said, "well, we should go now before it start raining.."

"_Ha'it_ (Yes), Kusanagi-san!" most of the _Homra_ members reply.

"You guys are going out?" I asked.

Kusanagi nodded, "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No.. It just can I go to?"

"Of course no.. It's too dangerous.." Kusanagi answered

"Please.." I gave him the best puppy eyes that I can ever make.

"[…]-chan, I'm sorry but you more safe at here.." he seems guilty to reject a young lady wish.

"_De-Demo.. _(But)" I sighed.

"Don't worry Mikoto-san is at upstairs~ if you alone you can hang out with him.." Chitose & the other chuckled.

I just gave them a death glare..

And after that, they start walking towards the door and exited the bar..  
And I was left alone on the bar..

_**o~o~o~o~o**_

It is 9:28 o'clock in the night, it's already starts to rain and thunders has echoed in the bar for a while. As for me, I was on the kitchen just finished washing the dishes. My body was trembling, scared of the sounds of the thunder. _Groomzz! _The plate that's on my hand slipped and shattered on the floor. Ignoring the shattered plate I used my hands to cover both of my ears.

A few minutes later, things are getting worse. It's suddenly went blackout.

I'm still can't do nothing else, my body can't move because too scared. But, my hands was very strong protecting my hearing from the sounds of the thunder.

I looked around... Seeing a shattered plate, lighting the only light source and me, alone in the kitchen.. It's reminds me of the reason I got scared of the thunder and the darkness.. The terrible memory was suddenly played in my heads over and over..

* * *

_**[Flashback...] (22-10-6****3 : Do the math if you want to know how old was her in this flashback XD)**_

_I'd been kidnapped on a rainy day and been locked in a dark room, the only light source that I can seen was the lightning lights when it strikes._

_And of course as a kid I'm scared been alone in the dark.. What makes things worse is when one of the day I'd been kidnapped, I saw that one person been stabbed in front of me and been left alone somewhere neared me. My eyes saw her blood flowing outside her body and turned to pool of bloods, while her body slowly rotten. Her eyes, when I looked into her dead eyes it feels like it stare me to my souls and its last feeling, right before her death stayed forever down beneath my heart._

_The feeling of alone.._

_Since the day I got saved, I used to get nightmares of the dead body and every time I see lightning I see a pool of bloods and her eyes stared me right into my souls.  
It's __feels like it a curse but it isn't.. I just can hoped that I can burn the memory and filled my hearts with something else when every time its haunts me.._

* * *

Remembering the dead body really makes me want to leave the kitchen and went to place that had a little less space, it's probably can help me calm a bit. I decided to go upstairs when I get the chance.. When the surrounding calms a little, I gathered all the energy that's left and make a run to the upstairs. By the time I got upstairs, the sounds of thunder strikes again makes me desperately entered the nearest room I found.

I crashed into a certain room. When I almost near crashed it, the door open by itself.

I landed on someone.. That person is kind of tall and he is.. The Red King. I forgot that he's at upstairs..

_Groomm!_

Been too scared on that time makes me accidentally hugged him.  
I found it very warm, nice and comfortable on that hug. It's make me don't want to let go of the hug.

I jumped a bit when every time the thunder strikes,

"Scared of thunder?" he asked.

I nodded and tightened the hug.

"[...]" he called me.

By the moment I looked at him, he pressed his warm lips on mine.

My face went red and my mind went **blank**.

He broke the kiss, "does that help?"

It took me a moment to realized what was he trying to do.. He try to distracted me by pleasuring me..?

_Groomm! _

I quickly buried my face into his chest and hands tightly gripping his white shirt. "Ma-Maybe you shouldn't stop.."

Feels like he smirking..

He pushed me gently until I leaned on the wall next to the door.

He starts to kissed me passionately and surrounds us with his power.

I feel very warm outside and inside myself, feeling scared or alone has left me. A new undiscovered feeling has built inside of me.

He starts to moves his hand from my waist to under my clothes. I know where this is going but I don't mind it.. As long as I'm with him I'm safe and warm..

* * *

Hello! Lol.. This story kind of crappy for me -,- Well why don't you tell me what you think about this story~

**P.S :** This fan fiction doesn't been beta-read.. Please forgive any mistakes (grammatical errors/misspells and other things) *bow*

**Up coming stories :**

**The Sword (Yandere!Munakata x Reader x Mikoto) :** An angsty story.. And gonna take me a very long time.. But I will do it no matter what! (didn't think about the summary yet) **Requested by indrani!**

_**To indrani : I'm sorry for making you wait **_**forever**_**! I didn't get any idea for your request for the past few months.. And since I already got this idea now, will you wait for it? :3**_

**Reality,Fantasy (Mikoto x OC) : **I can't wait to post this one~ This story is going to be very interesting :3

**Tell Me The Different (Fushimi x Reader) :** **Chapter 3 will be coming soon!** Means I'll continue making it and I didn't abandon the fan fiction. It's been beta-read for a while and I'm sorry for not updated it for so long! I can't understand myself why I deleted the old one and re-post it and why I didn't update it! I'm such an idiota! *Hit my head on the wall*

Bye-bye, see you guys on the up coming story~


End file.
